How do you start your day?
by Ageha's illusion
Summary: this is the story how you start your day with him..


**How Do You Start Your Day?**

Pairing: Dino x Reader

this is my first time write some fanfic,please excuse my grammar..i know it sucks *sulk*

btw~ please enjoy it ;)

It was a grey morning.The kind where you weren't sure if it was raining, but the dreams you had from the night before left you groggy and not in the mood anyway.

Curled up in a warm blanket, I wondered why the room was so dark. That's when I realized it probably was raining and sighed.

Another bit of oppression.

In the dark, quiet room the bed seemed vast...

Endless...

Empty.

Unbidden, another sigh slipped from my lips, as a mounting headache slowly crept in to replace the grogginess. It was all I could do to let out a low groan of displeasure.

Surprised at the hollow sound that filled the empty room, I was quickly reminded that I was alone. That sense of loneliness crept in and settled around me, pulling at a deep sadness within. I closed my eyes against the pain, hoping that the world would fade.

Caught somewhere between sleep and waking, the sound of the front door opened.

_A dream?_

Perhaps it was reality but with heavy limbs and a despondent soul I wasn't likely to slip from my limbo to check. Somewhere in that warm haze the bed dipped, and a warm strong arm slid over my waist creating a sense of comfort...

Warmth...

Security.

Moments later, I feel a hand, slack at my waist, lingering over my thigh. One leg wedged in between mine making me feel that pull towards...

_Desire._

My eyes found his, open and calm, his countenance anointed with the barest traces of a smile. Here was where peace was, no words spoken as I felt that powerful hand firmly pulling me closer.

Unsure if the trickery of Morpheus had led into delusions, I stretched out my hand, cautiously caressing his smooth skin and morning stubble.

He smiled.

Then, fully as his hand met mine... Before lips connected gently with the inside of his palm. Deep brown pools pulled me into onyx irises as I rolled. He became the world, hovering above me, cradling me gently as I rolled over.

More firmly, I felt him...

Between fabrics...

Pressing insistently...

...As hands smoothed over cheeks, fingers danced over rib cages and a flame was ignited.

The whole world could burn in this firestorm but I was lost in the abyss. No words were uttered in this sacred space. There was only the flame, being stroked as those hands slid boy shorts away, and crept under tank tops.

Those hands, roaming over every curve and slipping inside of love, catching me by surprise...

Plunging...

Filling... 

_Caressing_...

It was the inferno. Body bowing like the bow of an archer it was all I could do to reach for him. Eyes connected, darkening with desire as I grasped him firmly, feeling all that he was as he surged against me unexpectedly.

He tasted of...

Power.

Sin and...

Delight.

Of all the world's shores and the vast oceans.

Smooth, firm, the essence of obsidian... He pulled me away, his fingers intertwining with mine as he pulled me up, stretching my arms above my head, eyes locked.

It was a fluid motion, almost choreographed in its execution as he held my hands captive with one hand, firmly pulling me to him with the other as he plunged inside.

My eyes rolled back in my head, neck arching open to his lips as he feasted. He made his mark as his hips moved in the rhythm as old as time and space.

He plunged and pulled...

Teased and tasted...

Deep and hard...

The tempo increasing, building the fire…

He paused...

Eyes connected and I knew I was lost to him yet again. It was too intense at times, too intimate having him staring into my soul as he filled me.

He moved again.

Slow...

Deep...

Deliberate.

His fingers sliding down to tease me, catching me as I bucked against him wanting more.

I pleaded with him silently and he bent his head near mine. I caught my teeth on his earlobe, appealing to his inner animal.

He jerked.

My hands slid free and were everywhere, dancing over the planes of his broad shoulders, pulling him deeper.

He climbed my petite frame, pushing himself as far as he could go, thrusting deeper and deeper as if I could swallow him whole.

His hand brushed over me then, just there at that spot and I broke, trembling around him as he thundered. Unable to restrain himself any longer, I let go fully and he filled me with the essence of him.

The roar of the flame had come alive in my ears as I took him in, accepting all that he was as I melted around him.

He slowed gradually, then stopped...

Sliding out, no longer hovering above as he dropped beside me.

Pulling me with him, my legs caught his as if he were tucking my thigh between his for safe keeping.

He touched my cheek, smiling as my breathing began to slowly normalize, both our hearts pounding. His hand slid up into my hair smoothing it away from my face and lingering as he enjoyed the texture.

"Good morning,my love."

Please review :3 rigatou gozaimasu =w=v


End file.
